1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to explosives. More particularly, this invention relates to an injectionable/extrudable free flowing molding powder for plastic bonded explosives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The explosive, PBXN-301, has been utilized in initiating devices. It is formulated from 20 percent Sylgard resin system (resin plus curative) and 80 percent pentaerythritoltetranitrate (PETN). The chemical name for PETN is 2,2-bis[(nitroxy)methyl]-1,3-propanedioldinitrate. The Sylgard resin and PETN are mechanically mixed together and then milled or homogenized by use of a roller mill. Up to 25 runs through the mill can be required to achieve the final consistency of a smooth putty material. The material could then be processed by injection into initiating devices.
The PBXN-301 formulation requires the use of special recrystallized PETN. Further, the mixture has a sensitive platinum curing agent which can be contaminated during the milling stage and result in the ruin of the entire batch. The requirement of the large number of milling runs can amplify this problem. After the final milling, the material must be stored at temperatures between -30.degree. C.--60.degree. C. Once removed from cold storage, any unused excess material must be scrapped. Even with cold storage, the shelf life of the material is only six months to a year.